robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ManUCrazy
Redone Series 4 Hi ManU. I evidently need to remind you that you are a Wikia Judge, so you need to contribute to our tournaments. The current one is Redone Series 4, and we're waiting for input on bin candidates and seeds. TG (t ' 02:49, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Cyclone Nice work on Cyclone's page. Can I ask where you found all the information? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqfKwhjr4lQ&feature=related ManUCrazy (talk) 21:52, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, ManUCrazy. After much deliberation, I have decided to promote you to adminship. I felt all along that you were the best candidate for it, and I'm pleased at the success. However, as your first act of adminship, I would like you to work substantially on one project on the Job List's Ongoing Projects, or two tasks on the Important Tasks. Once I'm impressed, I'll pass your powers on to you. TG (t ' 02:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations! I always felt your were a better candidate than myself, and rightfully, you got the promotion. Congratulations again. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations! I'm sure you'll make a fantastic administrator. Remember that you need to update Template:Did you know as one of your duties (the next update should be sometime this weekend). Christophee (talk) 12:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I should have read TG's comments properly before making a fool of myself and promoting you too early. Sorry about that. Also, you can't update the template until you have been granted your powers so don't worry about that for now. Christophee (talk) 12:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Revision Hi ManUCrazy. I've now had an alternative idea that RA2 agrees is a great way for you to demonstrate your admin capabilities, which I've now awarded to you. Instead of completing another compulsory task from the Job List, I'd like you to now use these powers to uphold Robot Wars Wiki:Images. Please read and familiarise yourself with this policy. What I'd like you to do, is search for as many images as possible that have names that conflict with our policy. You should best use the Upload Log to find the names, and then move them to their new name. Your admin powers will allow you to suppress the creation of a redirect. Then I'd like you to change the names in the respective articles. You can start here - File:Pit30 TechnoTrousers JackKurtz01.jpg, and then move on to File:PitParty.png. Happy hunting, and congratulations. TG (t ' 05:21, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Now that you have your powers you can update the DYK template which has become one of your responsibilities. It's due to be updated some time today, just to remind you. Congratulations again on your promotion, I'm sure you'll do the wiki proud. Christophee (talk) 17:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi I'm back. Okay, is an admin a sort of supervisor? And also, sorry, I'm a Man City fan. RoboFan 20:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Never trust a wireless mouse.|:( RoboFan 20:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I'm having problems uploading a picture. It says that the file is corrupt, but I can't figure out why. --Rammingspeed 18:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, what is the picture of? I might be able to upload it for you. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 19:01, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Crippler being pushed down the pit by All Tourque.--Rammingspeed 19:16, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I've managed to upload an image. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I've figured out how to printscreen it, but how can upload one myself properly?--Rammingspeed 19:32, May 7, 2010 (UTC) After printscreening, save the image (after you've got rid of everything around the image you want) to your computer. Then, when you're editing the article, you should see some icons like Bold, Italic, etc. Click on the one that is third from right. A window opens and you pick "Browse" to find the image on your PC. Once you've done this, click "Upload" and it will be on this website. Does that help? ManUCrazy (talk) 19:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :You may be saving them in their default format - BMP. Wiki doesn't accept that form, use PNG or JPG. TG (t ' 21:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought, How do save an image as JPG? I've tried putting .jpg at the end of a new picture, but it still failed to work.--Rammingspeed 08:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :To save an image as JPG, click "Save As Type" when you're trying to save the image and select JPG or JPEG. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 15:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The only options I can find are: Monochrome Bitmap, 16 colour Bitmap, 256 colour Bitmap and 24-bit Bitmap. I use vista, can anyone please help?--Rammingspeed 16:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Do you save them in MS Paint? Llamaman201 (talk) 18:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes.--Rammingspeed 18:23, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I've tried again, but it says: "File type verification error". Does anyone know what is happening?--Rammingspeed 18:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) The way I get my images is I PRintScreen them, copy them into Paint, crop, save as a JPG using the drop down box of Save File type. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:03, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't get the JPG save option, as I've stated before.--Rammingspeed 20:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :How about PNG? If neither, then ask a computer technician. TG (t ' 21:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I've said all the options that come up. I think I'll try on XP if I can, to see if there is any difference.--Rammingspeed 06:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :See whether this page helps you. I'm not sure whether it will apply to Vista but it's worth a shot anyway. Alternatively, maybe this page will help you if you have Microsoft Office 2000 or later. Christophee (talk) 12:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I've tried on XP, and it was a success.--Rammingspeed 15:51, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Youtube I watched some of your videos and they were awesome. Metal Mayhem! RoboFan 12:51, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thank You very much! 'ManUCrazy (talk) 15:42, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Questions I'm not trying to offend anyone when I say this but basically do I need 500 constructive edits to express my opinions on the forums? RoboFan 18:07, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, you have to make 500 consturctive edits to take part on the forums. The rule was introduced to prevent people from taking part in forum games while not helping out on the wiki's articles. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it now. And also I don't watch youtube much because I don't have flash player and, due to K-9 filtering, I couldn't even if I manage to download it. But, from what I've seen your videos seem to be some of the few that aren't pixelated in either sound or graphics. RoboFan 19:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion How about a forum page called "Robots we'd love to see Hypno-Disc trash"? RoboFan 20:17, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :For clarification, the Pits forums are available to everyone - so you can create that forum if you want. Its the Arena Fantasy Series that are off-limits. TG (t ' 20:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) resume Can I do a resume like you have?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 18:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you can, under User:Deadbotuliza/Resume. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:50, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Question Who would win? Razer or Storm 2? RoboFan 15:05, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, i'm not sure. It could go either way, since Storm 2 can ram Razer from the side, or Storm 2 can get caught on Razer's wedge. I'd go for Storm 2. ManUCrazy (talk) 17:58, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess. But mind you, Razer could catch Storm 2 unawares and pierce it. But as Noel Sharkey said before the heat final of series 6 heat 1: "This is Robot Wars and any thing can happen." RoboFan 18:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I guess. ManUCrazy (talk) 18:17, May 18, 2010 (UTC) 500 I now have 500 edits. I am allowed to participate in the arena forums?--Rammingspeed 15:34, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet, you only have about 400 mainspace edits. But keep at it, you're over the hump now. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:37, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I will.--Rammingspeed 15:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I now have 500 mainspace edits.--Rammingspeed 16:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so you're allowed to edit in the Arena. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much.--Rammingspeed 16:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Although I'm new to the arena, I think a redone Series 3 (with seeds) would be a good idea, how about you?--Rammingspeed 19:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :We could do that sometime in the future, since we've only just finished redone Series 4. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:57, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok.--Rammingspeed 19:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hELP! Do you know what my password is? I forgot and I am locked out! This is Robofan, by the way. 14:56, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Click on "Email new password" on the login screen. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't have E-mail. By the way, have you uploaded Stinger vs Bulldog Breed 2 on youtube? Pkmn Trainer 19:14, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Heat K Well done, mate, I was really impressed with that one. Usually admins can't be given badges, but to show the quality expected for badges, I'm going to overrule that one. TG (t ' 02:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, TG! I'll do the same for Heat L this week, too. 'ManUCrazy (talk) 03:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Spambot I think that IP 218.29.234.50 may be a spambot.--Rammingspeed 09:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What? Why the hell did you delete my edit? I didn't see anything wrong with it, and it's true. I watched it this morning. Armadillo150 20:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Why did you delete.... I don't want sto sound rude, but why did you delete my unfinished Team EyeEye Page? :Because after leaving it for a while at the time, it was 2 images and a few words (if I remember correctly)? And even now, it's still mostly stuff copied and pasted from the individual robot pages. ManUCrazy (talk) 19:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, Thanks for updating it. - Bennyflop deleted photo why did you deleted my photo for my 20 Favourite Robots Retrieved from "http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spawnagain" if you trying to help just tips :Because all of the images I deleted were just duplicates or smaller versions of images already on the wikia. You're free to use the images still on this site, including the original versions of the ones you tried to upload. ManUCrazy (talk) 00:32, August 24, 2010 (UTC)